Figment
by Lady-Pyrien
Summary: Happiness is only a figment of the imagination for a prince so heavily ruled by the gods of his people. It is also fleeting. Prince Gupta of Extyr learned this the hard way. Takes place in the Kismet Universe. What happened after Feliciano left Sverran and before Ludwig found him.


_blugh... I don't have much to say but this couple is adorable and I decided to write what happened to Feliciano before Ludwig came and rescued him._

* * *

**Figment**

* * *

Feliciano stretched and stared up at the moon. The young Illonian sighed softly. His heart hurt so much everytime he thought of Ludwig and everything he left behind and it killed him... The young man, disguised as a woman, had only been in the palace a month and he felt indifferent... He like Kiku and Herakles, but Sadik and the Prince intimidated him greatly... especially Sadik... He was always by the prince's side glaring from beneath that mask, Feliciano could feel it!

He sighed and grabbed a towel. He felt like going for a swim...

The only place he felt safe bathing was Kiku's personal, private bath and he couldn't use it during the day. However, it wasn't really a bath he was after. He sneaked from the room, his skirt billowing around his legs as he sneaked down the halls and out into the large open space where the equally as large pool was. The area was a large garden for use of those who lived in the palace only.

He stripped his dress and sandals and left them on the steps that dipped into the pool. He hummed, letting the cool water wash over his heated skin.

He moaned softly and sank down until his chin touched the water. He also couldn't do this during the day…

There were a lot of things he couldn't do without exposing himself and getting himself kicked out into the city to work all day in the hot sun.

He shuddered just thinking about doing work like that…

The Illonian ran his fingers through his long hair and sighed. He preferred it short, but he needed this disguise…

As he rested in the water, he didn't notice the other form entering the gardens, nor did he notice this person stop to watch him sit there, back turned as he stretched and enjoyed the water.

"Enjoying yourself?" The prince asked.

Feliciano squeaked and dropped down in the water and turned around, "I, uh… I'm sorry, your highness!" he bowed his head.

Gupta stared at him a sly smile curling onto his lips, "It's okay…" he said, dipping his hand into the water to feel the cool touch.

"Should I leave…?"

He looked up, "There's no need. I do not mind sharing with the commoners that surround me." He pulled off the thing cream colored cloth he was wearing and stepped down into the water.

Feliciano felt his heart pounding faster in fear that he'd be caught parading as a woman. He looked around and saw that Sadik wasn't around, which surprised him.

Gupta went about his own thing, covering his dark skin with the water. His golden eyes remained on himself.

The Illonian slowly moved to where he could lean on the steps and watch. The prince was a fascinating man. Feliciano had seen so much of him uncovered at any point. He usually wore a headdress and robes to cover most of his body.

There were dark marks all over his back, swirled in the words Feliciano couldn't read. He blinked and subconsciously moved closer to look at them, only to squeak and duck down until his nose was above the water, but barely, when Gupta looked at him.

"Why do you hide like that?" the prince asked, sitting back to rest in the water. "Is it because you hide your male identity?"

Feliciano's eyes widened and he moved back, fear in his honey brown orbs, "P-please don't throw me out!"

Gupta tilted his head, "I won't throw you out for something like that…" he said, "Come, sit beside me and tell me your story."

Feliciano looked around a bit and scooted closer to the prince, "Ve…" he muttered softly, "My name is Feliciano Vargas…" he said softly, "I grew up in a small town in Illonia…" he continued to tell the prince of his plight and his travels leading up to when Kiku and Herakles found him.

The prince's eyes never left him as he spoke.

"I see… you believe Sadik or I will throw you out if you were to be discovered as male…" he said, finally tearing his gaze away to stare at the moonlit water, "Just as Kiku is afraid I will throw him out if he were to be discovered for what he is. I am not cruel. People seem to think I am also stupid, but I know everything going on around me… the gods whisper to me what I need to know."

Feliciano's eyes widened, "Really‽ That's amazing~"

Gupta nodded, "Such is the life of Extyr's royalty." He closed his eyes, "I love the silence, especially at night when the gods quiet down so I can sleep… I stay awake only to listen to nothing."

"So… I can stay right…?" Feliciano asked, nervously.

"Yes, I suppose it is okay that you stay."

Feliciano grinned and threw his arms around the prince to hug him tightly, "Thank you!"

Gupta's eyes widened and he gasped softly. No one touched him… ever… it wasn't that they weren't allowed, but they just didn't… Even Sadik refused to touch him. He sat for a moment, shocked before hesitatingly putting his arms around the other and hugging him back. "You're welcome."

With that, Feliciano pulled away and began talking and talking and talking about little things he'd glossed over before about his life.

As much as Gupta loved the silence, he found himself drawn into the stories, into the detail and drawn to Feliciano's voice.

When Gupta yawned, Feliciano smiled, "I should get to bed before Kiku wakes up and misses me~"

"I agree… I shouldn't be out of my room…" Gupta said, standing up. The prince stretched, "I hope to see you again tomorrow night." He said simply, grabbing his cloth and tying it back around his waist.

Feliciano smiled and nodded, "Of course~" he got up and pulled his clothes back on before running back to the room he shared with Kiku and the others. He found himself his bedding and lied down to sleep, happy to be making friends and happy to know he wouldn't be kicked out since the prince knew.

He fell asleep quickly.

They met the next night and Feliciano continued talking about all kinds of things as they soaked out in the water and enjoyed the light of the moon. Gupta found himself oddly enthralled in the young man. He adored listening to him speak, despite his love of silence. Feliciano's voice was different…easier to listen to than that of the endless parading gods arguing and telling him about all the things going on.

A month had passed and the two found themselves sitting in the water, listening to the crickets chirping to each other in their little night time song. Feliciano had finished a story about this one time he'd knocked over the man Roderich's vase and spent the entire night gluing it back together.

With a light yawn, Feliciano leaned over and rested his head on Gupta's shoulder. Gupta flushed lightly and looked at him. As the ruler of Extyr, he had strict rules he must follow. At a certain age, a woman would be revealed by the gods for him to marry and bear a single child with. That child would become the new prince. He could not wed anyone else, nor could he have relations with anyone else. However, despite that… he found himself attracted to the Illonian.

During the day, when Feliciano was Zahrah, he couldn't keep his eyes off of him. The way his hips swayed as he walked could drive a man wild –and it did… it made the young prince yearn to break all of the rules and at the simplest of times, let their lips meet. His heart pounded when he saw him, his palms would sweat when he served him food, his head felt dizzy when he smelly the sweet floral extract that Feliciano wore during the day. It was hard to not think about him when he was in the room and if it wasn't too suspicious, he'd have instantly made 'Zahrah' his personal servant, only so that he could have more time with him.

He knew Feliciano's heart was broken, but maybe… Maybe Gupta could break tradition and attempt to heal the wounded heart…

"Feliciano…" the Extyran prince said softly.

Feliciano looked up, a soft smile on his pink lips, stained from another day as pretending to be a woman. "Yeah~?"

With no other words uttered, the prince leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Feliciano's lips. As soft and almost nonexistent as the kiss was, Gupta's heart soared at the touch. It was there! He'd kissed the object of his desires. The gods would surely be mad at him in the morning, but he didn't care.

Feliciano's eyes widened and he jerked back, cheeks red, heart pounding and feeling dizzy and confused. He was still healing from Ludwig tearing out his heart… Also… he was so common… he wasn't special like Lovi! He couldn't … he… he jumped up and grabbed his things before running to the room, leaving Gupta there.

Gupta stared, shocked. He licked his lips and looked out to the water, his heart pacing fast within his chest. He sighed and clenched his fists. Maybe he would talk to him the next night… he gathered his things and left to his own room.

Zahrah avoided him the next day, refusing to meet his gaze. All service was quick before he would run off again.

That night was no better. Gupta sat in the pool of water, waiting and waiting for Feliciano to show up, but he never did. As the sun peeked up over the horizon, Gupta still sat alone, feeling the effects of a broken heart. Tiredly, the prince wrapped the cloth around himself and sneaked back to his room to get dressed. The silence was not that great anymore. He longed to hear Feliciano speaking…

The gods began whispering things that only reiterated what they had told him the day before… that he should have just stuck to tradition, that the pain he felt was caused by him not listening and could have been avoided. He ignored them.

That day was no different from the last as Feliciano avoided him at all costs. It hurt. It hurt more than Gupta would ever show to know that their friendship had been ruined by a silly kiss… but then again, it didn't seem that silly to Feliciano.

Feliciano, however, was freaking out. Every time he looked at the prince, his lips tingled and his heart sped up. He noticed those golden eyes watched him and now things were weird because the prince probably hated him! He'd just run off!

Feliciano bit and chewed his lip as he fought with himself on what he should do. By nightfall, he'd made it his resolve to talk to Gupta and maybe see what was going on…

He quietly stepped over to the archway that led out into the garden and pool and spotted Gupta sitting there, head in his hands.

The Illonian nervously stepped down into the water, dress floating up over the calm liquid, "Gupta?"

The prince jumped lightly and looked up at him, "You… you're here?"

Sitting down beside him, not caring if the fabric he wore got soaked, he threw his arms around him, "I'm sorry I ran… I just… you surprised me and I got scared because I'm nothing special and I'm a broken runaway…"

Gupta blinked and smiled ever so softly before putting his arms around him and hugging him back, "I do not care about that… I care about the man I've gotten to know over the last few weeks. You're an interesting person, Feliciano, let no one tell you otherwise. If you would allow, I would like to spend these nights we share as one."

Feliciano's cheeks went bright red, "R-really…?" Feliciano didn't know if he could feel right about something like this…

As much as he'd been hurt, he still had feelings for Ludwig…

However, Gupta was so sweet and nice and when he spoke, his voice was calming like the water, but his skin was hot like the sun.

Gupta nodded, "Yes, really…" he leaned in and kissed him again, this time a little more passionate than before.

Feliciano's heart sped up and his eyes fluttered shut. He returned the kiss, causing Gupta's heart to beat faster within his chest.

The prince broke the kiss and stared into his eyes. What felt like an eternity passed and they kissed again, Feliciano much more willing than before.

Their lips molded together and tongues twisted in heated passion as the night wore on. Within each other's arms, the two explored their mouths until everything was memorized. When kissing Gupta, Feliciano could barely remember Ludwig's name.

It was heaven… the pain slipped away and the Illonian felt momentary peace. When they parted, their cheeks were red and there were smiles on their faces. Feliciano felt guilty, but he and Ludwig weren't together, nor were they engaged anymore… Maybe he could find happiness with royalty like Lovino~

The next night they met again, as usual. Feliciano talked a bit, they kissed and enjoyed their company. Feliciano swam around a bit. It was peaceful and Gupta found himself really happy.

Three more blissful nights passed before Feliciano made a bold move. He slipped into his lap and surprised Gupta quite a bit. The Illonian blushed softly and stared into his eyes, "Can I do something?"

Gupta stared back, "I… If you want…"

Feliciano nodded and reached down passed himself to gently brush his hand across Gupta's limp member.

The prince gasped softly, "Feliciano…?"

"Shh.." Feliciano hushed softly, "I won't hurt you… I wanna make you feel good…"

Gupta nodded and bit the inside of his cheek as Feliciano continued to rub his hand against him.

Slowly, the Extyran's dick sprung to life beneath his secret lover's touch and stood tall and proud. Feliciano bit his lip and wrapped his fingers around the length and began stroking him. This caused Gupta to gasp loudly, hips twitching lightly as he struggled to figure out what to do as a reaction.

Feliciano slipped off of his lap and knelt down before him in the water and leaned forward to wrap his lips around the tip.

Gupta clenched his fists and moaned softly, trembling lightly. He bit his lip to keep his voice down so they wouldn't attract unwanted attention. However, his mind was clouding with pleasure as Feliciano sank his lips further down his shaft.

He trembled and rolled his hips gently as Feliciano began sucking and bobbing his head. The prince ran his hands through his own hair and leaned back, panting Feliciano's name ever so softly, encouraging the other's behavior.

Feliciano felt slightly ashamed, but to look up the other man's stomach and chest to see his face twisted in pleasure he obviously had never known before was worth it. He closed his eyes and worked on taking him further into his throat.

He massaged the base and hummed, sending pleasurable vibrations through Gupta, making the man writhe beneath him so deliciously.

It didn't take long for Gupta to start whimpering, "F-Feli! I feel weird..!" he hissed, "S-stop! Stop! A-ah! I'm g-gonna…"

Feliciano pulled the tip to rest against his tongue as Gupta released. The Illonian whined softly and pulled off, quickly swallowing the bitter seed. He coughed lightly and rubbed his chin, "Ah… did you like that~?"

Gupta sat back up, eyes dazed, "That… I…uh…"

Feliciano giggled and kissed him softly, "So cute~ Have you not ever touched yourself…?"

"N-no…" Gupta muttered, "The gods frown on such behavior…" he knew he'd receive an earful when the sun rose up.

Feliciano giggled again, "But it always feels so good…" he said, shamelessly sliding his hand down to his own hardened member. He moaned softly as he began stroking himself. Gupta bit his lip as he watched Feliciano move his hand beneath the water. He grabbed him and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Feli…" he breathed out, "I want to have you…" he said. The gods were going to smite him in the morning for his behavior in breaking their rules for the monarch, but he didn't care… He just wanted all of Feliciano.

Feliciano moaned and kissed him deeply. Gupta pulled him up out of the water and grabbed their clothing and quickly pulled Feliciano down the secret passage towards his room, bypassing the guards who believed their prince was sleeping soundly in the room.

The room was large and beautiful and filled with anything and everything a young prince could need including a large bed. The Extyran prince pulled him onto the bed and held him close as they kissed, their limbs tangling together in a desperate attempt to please the other. Their movements were awkward and unsure, but neither seemed to care as they figured out how they could achieve their goals.

Feliciano knew a thing or two that Elizaveta had taught him and Gupta knew a bit from one of the gods of fertility. Together, they decided their fate. Neither would sleep as they both explored the options.

Feliciano lied back and moaned as Gupta teased his entrance with oiled fingers. He carefully entered the virgin opening, knowing it might be painful to take this too fast. Besides, they had all night before the gods were able to speak again and even then, an hour or so before Kiku would be waking everyone up.

The Illonian gasped as he was prodded and as more fingers were added, his pain increased. However, Gupta was right there to kiss him until the pain faded. Soon enough, the prince was pushing himself into the member, stretching Feliciano further than he'd ever been stretched.

He cried out softly, not wanting to alert the guards, and bit his lip. Gupta leaned down and began kissing him again, whispering sweet nothings to him.

The prince, in the meantime, was feeling amazing. Feliciano's heat wrapped tightly around him was the best thing he'd ever felt and he honestly couldn't believe it was happening.

After a long moment passed, the two began moving slowly, hesitantly, until they were softly whimpering and moaning eachother's names, clinging onto one another like their lives depended on it. It would be one of three moments where nothing else mattered to the two but each other.

Their release, brought bliss to the two of them as they tiredly cuddled and Feliciano talked about everything he loved about Extyr, the food, the hookah, the beautiful sights and sounds of the city and the palace. It pleased Gupta greatly to know his lover loved his city.

An hour later, they became heated again, this time the prince lying beneath Feliciano as the young man prepared the prince to take him. The same process proceeded and Gupta clenched his fists into the pillow behind him as Feliciano slipped deep inside of him.

Once again, nothing mattered. Feliciano couldn't believe how wonderful he felt in that moment, and when he looked down to see Gupta's face twisted in pleasure, he only loved the moment more as his thrust his hips.

They released again and collapsed together. Sticky, sweaty, and exhausted, the two lied entangled in each other, panting.

Feliciano buried his face in Gupta's neck and kissed the flesh, "We're all sticky and gross…"

Gupta nodded, "Come, let's bathe before you head back to your room…"

The Illonian nodded and they both got up to cross the room to Gupta's private bath. For the third and final moment, they cuddled in the heated water and forgot the world. Feliciano gingerly washed every inch of the prince and the prince did the same for Feliciano.

They kissed softly goodbye as Feliciano had to leave. He slipped down the secret passage and ran to the room to rest before Kiku realized he'd been gone.

Gupta, however, curled up in his bed, sheets changed and fresh, and replayed that night over and over in his head, hardly believing it had happened. He fell asleep, a content smile on his face. The prince had never been happier. He was seeing a knew Feliciano, a brighter and happier one… He loved it… He was glad Feliciano was finally moving on.

* * *

_~ Lady Pyrien_


End file.
